Cuentos de herbívoros y carnívoros
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Drabbles sin sentido de Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Cuidando de un herbívoro

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>La bazuca ataco una vez más, esta vez el afectado fue Tsuna que se convirtió en un niño de cinco años. Obligado por Reborn, Hibari tuvo que cuidar a su pequeño jefe.<p>

—Grrrr… —Hibari sintió el pequeño que se estrelló en su pierna.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Soy un carnívoro. —volvió a gruñir. En la televisión se miraba un cachorro de león jugando en la pradera africana.

Hibari miro las cejas tejer de Tsuna y la boca con un puchero al gruñir. Hibari obtuvo un sangrado nasal.

—Estas sangrando Hibari. —señalo Reborn desde la ventana.

—No lo estoy.

Los efectos moe de Tsuna, tienen grandes consecuencias para los carnívoros.

* * *

><p>Como dice el resumen son drabble sin sentidos, aunque espero que les guste. Más tarde estaré actualizando La princesa es un delincuente ya tengo el 60% hecho.<p>

Gracias por leer!


	2. Un plato por favor

No me pertence KHR

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuál es su orden?<p>

Hibari frunció el ceño, la voz sonaba aguda, tan molesta. Levanto la mirada para ver una pequeña mota castaña, con grandes ojos destellantes de ingenuidad.

Sus comisuras estiraron hacia arriba, leyó el nombre bordado en la camisa del camarero. Haciendo una señal para que se acercara, el joven se acercó.

Tirando de su brazo lo acerco más, acercando su boca al oído del joven le dijo:

—Una orden de Sawada Tsunayoshi, por favor. —mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

El joven soltó un gritillo, mirando a todos lados.

—Lo siento señor, no está en el menú.

Se retiró corriendo y tropezó con una mesa. Dando una mirada de soslayo miro a Hibari sonriendo perversamente, obteniendo un rojo más oscuro en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p> 


	3. Besos y mordeduras

No me pertence KHR

* * *

><p>— ¡Ay! —exclamo, con lágrimas en sus ojos estaba cansado siempre que miraba a Hibari tenía que morderlo.<p>

Hibari entro en pánico, era la primera vez que Tsuna lloraba.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto?

—Solo quiero demostrarte mi amor… escuche que los besos de vampiro están de moda.

Tsuna abrió los ojos, recibía mordiscos porque quería mostrar su cariño. Sonrió, colocando sus manos en el rostro de Hibari.

—Yo prefiero los besos de ángel. —dijo, colocando besos en los párpados de Hibari.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. Pijamada

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>—Hoy te quedas conmigo, ya hable con tu padre. —Hibari le dijo a Tsuna de cinco años, que se quedó solo porque su padre se fue en un viaje de negocio.<p>

—Espera, espera todavía no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita… y ya me estas llevando a tu casa ¿no vas demasiado rápido?

Hibari miro al herbívoro un poco irritado.

— ¡Espera! ¡Creo que no llevo los calzones de la suerte! —Dijo asomándose entre sus pantaloncillos cortos —, solo llevo estos cutres calzones de la guardería.

—Es eso es porque te measte cuando estaban durmiendo. —apunto Hibari.

—Podemos agarrarnos de la mano.

Hibari le dio la mano, que sostuvo encantado.

—Así parecemos una pareja.

Hibari miro al de cinco años. —Como lo mires parecemos padre e hijo… como sea ¿tanto te gusto?

—Sí… eres amable, genial… guapo como una princesa.

—Tienes estropeado los ojos. —resoplo.

— ¡Sí! Tengo miopía.

Hibari negó con la cabeza, Tsunayoshi era un caso perdido.

* * *

><p>Faltan seis...!<p> 


	5. Eres tu

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>—Tienes alguien que te guste.<p>

Hibari pregunto casualmente a Tsuna, en su sección de estudio obligados por Reborn. Tsuna levanto la cabeza, apoyo su lápiz de carbón en los labios. Hibari aunque quisiera negar, que está enamorado de Tsuna, no puede porque su corazón es ruidoso cuando esta con Tsunayoshi.

—No me gusta nadie… —Hibari soltó un suspiro de alivio en su interior —Yo amo alguien.

Hibari trato de mantener el gruñido en su garganta. Quien era el herbívoro que se le adelanto.

—Llámalo quiero conocer al herbívoro. —mando.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo.

Tsuna asintió, sacando su celular de su bolso marco el número de la persona que ama. En el mismo momento sonaba el celular de Hibari. Hibari molesto saco su celular, quien era el herbívoro que lo molesta en ese momento crucial.

—Qué. —ladro.

—Te amo.

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron, era la voz de Tsunayoshi.


	6. Borracho molesto

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Hibari mordería hasta la muerte al herbívoro que le dio alcohol a Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

—Omnívoro fuera de mí.

Tsuna levanto su mirada encontrándose la mirada ardiente pizarra. Estirando su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Clavando más duro a Hibari contra la pared, se puso de puntillas.

—Hibari-san siempre muerde a los demás hasta la muerte… todos están tan asustado cuando lo miraran Hibari-san; tengo que castigarte.

Antes que Hibari pudiera decir algo, sintió los dientes de Tsuna clavándose en su cuello nacarado. Ya había perdido las numerosas veces Tsuna lo mordió cuando estaba ebrio.

Hibari agarro del cuello de la camisa de Tsuna y lo tiro a la habitación más cercana.

—Es hora de castigarte, borracho problemático.

Al día siguiente todos vieron a su jefe cojeando, y con una almohada amarrada en las caderas para poder sentarse.


	7. Promesa

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>El pequeño Tsu-kun miro con el ceño fruncido al rubio que reía abiertamente con Hibari: su futura esposa.<p>

Después que el rubio se fue, Hibari camino hacia donde estaba Tsuna haciendo puchero.

—No tengas aventuras a mis espaldas. —farfullo.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, ni estoy engañado a nadie.

—Estoy preocupado… todo es tu culpa por mover el culo, como una puta. —murmuro.

—Herbívoro ¿Qué acabas de decir? —tenía ganas de morder hasta la muerte al pequeño Tsu-kun —.Para tu información, no soy una persona sin moral.

—Bien entonces promete que no me vas engañar, yo también prometo no engañarte. Vamos hacer la promesa del meñique. —así el de cinco años hizo una promesa de fidelidad con el de veintidós.


	8. Ángel de nieve

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>— ¡Nieve! —grito corriendo hacia la gran capa blanca.<p>

—Un ángel de nieve… —fue lo último que grito hasta dejarse caer en la nieve enterrando la cara en la fría masa congelada.

— ¿Acaso eres un niño? —comento Hibari, viendo las infantiles y doloras acciones de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se levantó dejando ver la forma de alguien cayo en la nieve, no la de un lindo ángel. Hibari pensó si se deja caer en el mismo lugar que Tsunayoshi cayo, eso podría contar como un beso indirecto.

—Creo que haré uno también.

— ¡Seguro! Vamos hazlo. — animo Tsunayoshi.


	9. Carnívoro de cinco años

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>El humo rosa se disipo dejando ver a Hibari de cinco años.<p>

— ¡Hibari-san! —alzo el niño, sorprendido de lo pequeño que es Hibari.

—No me alces ni me toques.

Hibari desde niño es tan frió, pensó Tsuna.

—Después de cinco minutos, vas volver a tu tiempo, así que quédate cerca.

Hibari miro al moreno, sin decir nada trepo la cama de Tsuna donde estaba el moreno acostado. Metiéndose entre los brazos, Hibari se acomodó esperando que pasara el tiempo. Tsuna tembló, emocionado por lo lindo que era Hibari, sin poder aguantarse lo apretujo en sus brazos.

—Hibari-san. —grito enterrando la cara en el cabello suave negro.

Lástima que en ese momento el de cinco años fue cambiado por los quince años. Tsuna fue mordido hasta la muerte.


	10. Rey León

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi se para frente de la puerta de la oficina de Hibari, su cuerpo temblaba patéticamente, pero aun así no se iría hasta que haga lo que tenía que hacer. Sin llamar, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro sin ceremonia.<p>

— ¡Hibari-san, me gustas, por favor sal conmigo!

Hibari levanto su mirada de acero, Tsuna casi sintió que en cualquier momento se prendía en llamas.

— ¿Por qué saldría con un herbívoro?

Tsuna mostró la bolsa azul que tenía escondida en su espalda.

—Si sales conmigo podrás ver todas la saga del Rey león.

Hibari reflexiono profundamente, mirando al herbívoro.

—Bien, después de clases, te vienes conmigo a mi casa.

Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa brillante y salió de la oficina. Tsuna agradeció a Walt Disney, gracias a sus películas tiene una cita con Hibari.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí ^^<p>

Feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores, que el nuevo año les traiga muchas bendiciones. Nos leeremos en un día de enero . mi año nuevo pinta muy ocupado estudio, trabajo. Espero conservar mis ganas de escribir para no abandonar ninguno de mis fanfic.

**Amor, paz y chocolates** lol

bye.


End file.
